Steering columns for automotive vehicles typically include various adjustment mechanisms that allow an operator of the vehicle to position and lock the steering column in a variety of positions. The steering column is pivoted by the operator to adjust the position of the steering wheel in a specific location. A biasing device such as, for example, a rake spring may be provided to assist the operator in pivoting the steering column. Specifically, the rake spring typically provides an assist force that reduces the amount of effort needed by the operator to pivot the steering column.